


Robert has a star

by idioticmusing



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticmusing/pseuds/idioticmusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Robert stares a little too long to burn the image into his brain to remind himself in his future lives that he has this, he had this, he won’t have this again. And if he laughs a little too hard at a not-so-funny joke, hugs a little too tight and fucks a little too rough, who can blame him? Who would want to see sunshine for but a second, then to suffer darkness for an eternity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert has a star

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by Cloud Atlas, I wrote this in one go, no beta, just spell check (laughs). So please go easy on me on this one. I think the grammar/tense is really wonky, but I have the excuse of not being a native speaker.

Robert has lived many different lives, and will live many different lives. He was once a faerie prince turned vampire in a mythical world. In another that is similar to the one Robert is living in, he is a raging psychopath who lashes out at everyone and anyone who tried to get closer, to get close to him, and yet craving closeness all the same. He will be a hero in a future life, whose sacrifice will save the world, however undeserving that world is.

In that world, he was the only faerie-vampire hybrid. In that world, he is the boy who ran away. In that world, he will be the lost hero whose only relationship he'd have is with his dog, Max.

Robert has a star.

An extra-terrestrial entity whose light travels unimaginable distance, only when it reaches the eyes of its beholder, the star is already long dead.

 

 

So Robert stares a little too long to burn the image into his brain to remind himself in his future lives that he has this, he had this, he won’t have this again. And if he laughs a little too hard, hugs a little too tight and fucks a little too rough, who can blame him? Who would want to see sunshine for but a second, then to suffer darkness for an eternity?

Robert has a star.

An extra-terrestrial entity whose light is not its own but a reflection of another. An entity billions of miles away from the next.

 

 

Robert has freckles all over his shoulder. Charlie thinks of the universe when he counts them with kisses, but he has never finished counting. Robert is impatient, always diving head first into everything he does, like he hasn’t enough time for everything and anything. So Robert would growl when he thinks Charlie is taking too long, flipping them over, pinning Charlie down and claims him in a possessive, hungry, gentle, loving, devoted, heartbroken and desperate dance of lips and tongues, and Charlie, Charlie grips him tighter, brings up a hand to cup the back of his neck, and lets himself go in the tornado that is Robert.

Robert has a star.

An extra-terrestrial entity whose only contact with another entity results in splinters and cracks and craters, but a contact nonetheless.

 

 

Robert is intense. Charlie knows, and Charlie knows Raleigh would know too, because Chuck’d be intense, too.

Robert’s kiss is always the same – possessive, hungry, gentle, loving, devoted, heartbroken and desperate, just like the one kiss Raleigh and Chuck would share, in a deserted hallway of steel and concrete in a structure called the Shatterdome, minutes before their final operation against an alien race that goes from planets to planets, strip-mining the core and terra-forming and take and-

Charlie kisses the inside of Robert’s thigh, his star-shaped stray freckle.

Charlie has a star.

An extra-terrestrial entity upon which people wish.

 

And so Charlie wishes. Charlie wishes upon Robert’s star that one day Robert will realize that stars are that, a beacon of hope, and not the mind-numbing loneliness in the empty nothing of the universe that Robert thinks they are.

Charlie has a star.

And so Charlie wishes.

 

Chuck’s kiss is always the same – possessive, hungry, gentle, loving, devoted, heartbroken and desperate, even after Operation Pitfall and three weeks of intensive treatment and induced coma, Chuck’s kiss still leaves Raleigh breathless and tastes a little like antiseptic.

One day Chuck will find Raleigh’s star, hidden on the side his ring finger of his left hand, his cat-grey eyes wide and Chuck looks so young and Raleigh’s breath is taken away. Newt, the master of social etiquette, hollers at Chuck for having second thought. Chuck blushes to the root of his hair, shoves the ring onto Raleigh’s finger with his usual grace of an irritated elephant, grabs Raleigh’s collar and smashes their lips together before Mako could finish the ceremony.

Chuck’s kiss is always the same – possessive, hungry, gentle, loving, devoted, heartbroken and desperate but for the first time, it is hopeful.

 

And so Charlie wishes. He knows what will be will be, but he still wishes. Because nothing will happen if there’s no hope and dream.

Charlie kisses Robert’s star.

And so Charlie wishes.

 

And so Charlie wishes.

 


End file.
